


Alone in the dark

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Friendship, Gen, getting acqainted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Mozzie and June met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TreonB (Treon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treon/gifts).



> Treonb asked me: I'd love to see how Mozzie explained why he preferred waiting for Neal alone in the dark. Written for WC_rewatch

The doorbell chimes and Marie answers it as usual. June doesn´t think much of it, until Marie comes back to request her presence in the hall. She walks toward the hall where a slightly nervous looking man is waiting. His eyes scan the place, so much is obvious.

“Hello there, can I help you?”

“Miss Ellington? June Ellington?”

“Yes, and whom do I have the pleasure with?”

“My name is Mozzie, I am a friend of Neal´s and I understood that you generously took him in.”

“Neal does live here. Come in, Mister Mozzie.”

“Oh, it is just Mozzie.”

They walk into the living room. He man is definitely a con man, but not the lip man. He probably is Neal´s partner. That would make sense.

“Why don´t you sit down.”

Mozzie sits down, fidgeting, glancing around.

“Miss Ellington, I…”

“May I ask how you know my name?”

“Well, your late husband Byron is a legend in our business.”

She guessed correct, a conman.                                

“And may I require what your relation is with Neal?”

“Ach, a very good question indeed. Oh, I see that you have an original Absinth fountain, early nineteenth century I presume?” Mozzie deflects.

“You have a very good eye, Mozzie. But you didn´t answer my question and please, don´t try to con a con.”

“You are absolutely right. When Neal came to the city, I sort of took him under my wing.”

“You thought him the tricks of the trade?”

“Well he knew enough tricks, but I sort of guided him into the world of the con. Unfortunately, Neal is kind of a romantic and the suits used that to set up a trap, in which he willing walked, I might add. I assumed he told you he did time.”

“Yes, he did. He told me that he is on work release with the FBI, an agent called Peter Burke is his handler. He had him set up in some god awful hotel, so I offered Neal to stay in the guest room upstairs.”

“That is very generous of you.”

“You care for some tea?”

“I don´t drink store bought tea.”

“Do I strike you as a person who would drink tea from a bag?”

“I stand corrected. I would love a cup of tea.” Mozzie replies with grace.

“I have Lapsang Souchong…” June gave Mozzie a polite smile.

“I won´t turn down a cup of smoked tea.”

Within half an hour, Mozzie and June are exchanging war stories and it is starting to get dark outside. June´s granddaughter enters the house and walks over.

“Hi, my name is Cindy.”

“Mozzie.”

“Nice to meet you. I am sorry to interrupt, but grandma, we have dinner reservations, you didn´t forget, did you?

“No, I haven´t dear. You go get ready.”

Cindy leaves and June addresses Mozzie. “You heard Cindy, I have dinner reservations, but please feel free to stay and wait for Neal. I hope agent Burke doesn´t keep him too long on his first work day.”

“Thank you for taking care of Neal. I really appreciate it. If there is anything…”

“I will let you know, dear.” June interrupts him. “Maria will leave in fifteen minutes but I asked her to make sure there is dinner for the both of you. Help yourself to a bottle of wine.”

“Thanks June.”

June gets up and asks the driver to bring the car over while she freshens up. Mozzie is already looking forward at having a peek in June´s wine cellar, he assumes this is the kind of house that would have a cellar and not just a wine rack, but he decides to wait until the maid leaves before he goes on reconnaissance.

 

* *  *

 

Mozzie wants to surprise Neal, and see if his instincts are still sharp, so he waits in the dark. When he hears the front door open with a key, he stays put.

Neal enters the Mansion and starts climbing the stairs. So far for instincts. So Mozzie pours himself a glass of wine. He can see Neal heard him, because he cautiously comes back down, grabs a cane and slowly walks up to him. When Neal raises the cane, Mozzie decides it is time to say something.

“I saw the best minds in my generation get run down by the drunken taxi cab of absolute reality.”

Neal switches on the light and smiles.

“The hell, Mozzie, … sitting in the dark, misquoting Ginsburg.”

“The light´s how they find you, man.”

Neal notices that Mozzie opened a bottle of wine.

“Hey, you know you can´t just help yourself here. How´d you get in?”

Mozzie raises his fist. “I used this. I knocked. I introduced myself to June, she´s great. You get a load of that granddaughter?”

“Thanks for coming.”

 

 

 

_And we all know how the story goes from here…._

 

 

 

 


End file.
